Unstoppable Forces and Immovable Objects
by KingCow336
Summary: He looked up at the child, asking himself: How could they be so merciless? Quote prepared himself. This would be his final battle, in one way or another.
1. Chapter 1: The End of One Story

**Hello, and welcome to my first fan fiction. I'm HOPING it will be good, but if it isn't (Which it may very well be), please don't hold anything back in the reviews. After all, tis only through criticism that we can learn to be better! I hope you enjoy.**

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later… Mt. Ebott, 201x. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. However, one did. A small child, named Frisk, managed to delve deep into the underground, and released the Monsters back to the surface. However, there was also another group of Monsters, kept elsewhere, for a far different purpose. At the same time as one barrier was broken, far away, a battle of a different kind was taking place…_

XXXXXX

"Please kill my master," the small dog in front of him said. Quote was very surprised to see the creature was still here. He would have assumed that Jenka would have gotten her dogs to safety as soon as the island started falling. Then again, considering her history with this place, it's not too surprising. The dog looked at him again, desperately.

"Doing so will liberate Misery from her eternal curse," he continued. He was annoyed about that, though it also wasn't surprising. To be perfectly honest, Quote was worried about what she'd do after all this. She didn't seem like the best of people, and considering what Misery was responsible for in the past, it wasn't too much to assume she'd do something similar in the future.

"This is the only way a recurrence of the tragedy can be stopped. My master's name is Ballos. He is a man who cannot die… His magic is beyond any control." Ah. So he finally had a name for the threat he had been fighting for so long. When he was sent to the island with Curly, he and the other robots had been given one mission: To eliminate the threat. He could tell immediately when he arrived that the Mimiga were not the threat, though sadly, his less advanced counterparts were convinced otherwise. Then he thought Misery was the threat, but she was just following orders. He thought the Demon Crown might be the threat. But that still had to get its power from somewhere, so when the Doctor became so frantic about the Core being destroyed, he was convinced that he had found the threat. However, even when the Core was destroyed, he could still feel power deep within the island. Now, he knew what the threat was. It was the true monster, the one who had been driven mad under torture and could no longer control his power.

The dog disappeared as soon as he finished speaking, using the same teleportation magic he had seen Misery using so many times. Quote looked to his back, where Curly was still tied on. She was barely able to hold her gun, so there was no use in trying to let her use her legs during the battle. He only hoped she could shoot a few enemies from behind. Time was of the essence. The island was still falling, and his only hope, the only dream of his, was to defeat the one who had caused so much destruction, so that he could save the island. And so, he rushed quickly through the door, into the final chamber.

The room was covered in skulls and bones. If Quote could puke, he would have. Ballos spoke for a while, discussing his madness and his grief, before the fight began. Quote would have felt sorry for him, but for the fact he knew what had to be done. As the fight raged on, Ballos grew more and more powerful. Ballos changed form into a hideous melding of man and rock, his eyes glaring at Quote all the while. Spikes grew from the floor, Butes flew in from all sides with their arrows: It was chaos. In the end, however, Ballos was finally defeated. There was a sudden shake, and Quote fell to his knees as the island stopped falling. However, it wasn't over. Even from beyond the grave, Ballos was still determined not to be defeated. The walls closed in from either side, and it looked almost to be the end, until…

"Hey! There you are! Just like Misery said." It was a Godsend. A minute later, and they would have been scrap metal. He turned to look at his saviour. Curly, who had finally gotten to her feet, looked just as shocked he did.

"You came here to save us!" she exclaimed, as surprised as he was. Neither of them had seen Balrog since he 'Didn't help' them, as he put it, in the Labyrinth. But to be honest, seeing anyone at this point was a miracle to him.

"Hold on tight! Here we go!" Balrog yelled, as he flew through the ceiling head-first, saving us from the crushing walls of death below.

"How's your head?" asked Curly.

"A little beat up…"

XXXXXX

"And now…" Balrog continued as they flew along. The scenery was spectacular as they flew along; the countryside was a bright orange its the fading sun, and the mountains could only compliment the scene. In the distance, Quote could make out a castle, probably as old as the ruins on the island, but much better maintained.

"Now?" Curly asked. It was good that she was caught up with what she needed to know about his story. However, he knew there were parts that not only she didn't need to know, but Quote didn't want her to know.

"What are you gonna do now? I can take you anywhere!" Balrog continued. To be honest, Quote didn't know what he was going to do now. It was the one part of his adventure he hadn't thought about: The end. He hoped that Curly had put a bit more thought into it.

"Well since you asked… Our mission's complete so… I want to live somewhere calm with a nice view." Quote smiled. He liked the sound of that. No matter what happened, he could always count on Curly to pull through for him. They were partners in crime, an iron bond between them. So long as they had each other, he'd never give up.

"Pardon me, but… Um…" Balrog muttered.

"Yes?" Curly replied.

"… Can I go with?" Quote had no qualms about that. After all, they did owe him, and he seemed much nicer than Misery.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, "All three of us, we can live together for sure!" That was another thing he liked about her. She was kind. Even when all of the other robots had been killing the Mimiga, she took mercy on some orphans and raised them as her own.

"Really?!" Balrog almost screamed. He clearly didn't seem to be expecting that answer. Then again, if you had tried to kill someone more times than you could count, it wouldn't be surprising for them not to do you a favour.

"You can even choose the spot where we all live! But take us somewhere nice." she said.

"Gotcha! How about… Over there!" he yelled. Despite this being a big decision, he didn't seem to put much thought into it. Then again, he didn't seem like a deep thinker. Quote couldn't disagree with him though, as he had spotted a really nice spot. It was on a mountain, and there was a large cave beside it. There even seemed to be some people on it, which was good. After all, he didn't want to be TOO far from civilisation. In case there was an emergency.

"Alright. Hang on tight!" Balrog joyfully yelled, as they set off towards their new home, and to greet the people on the mountainside. He hoped they were nice. After all, this was a bright new future. For all of them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Another

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 2! As I'm writing this right now, no reviews have been submitted. I suppose that's to be expected, given the previous chapter has only been up 2 hours. If there are any reviews by the time I finish this chapter, I'll mention them at the end. Now, ON WITH THE STOR** **Y!**

"Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us!" Toriel exclaimed as she took Frisk's hand. They were just after doing a Pacifist ending, and the look on her face couldn't be happier.

 _"Oh Mother, if only you knew what we've done,"_ Chara thought, from within Frisk's mind. They frowned. Frisk had heard the voice in their head ever since they had fallen into the Underground. When Frisk had first tried their suggestion to see the monsters in a different light, to FIGHT them instead, Frisk was just trying to do them a favour. He had no idea that his actions would be irreversible. Now, Frisk could hear them all the time, mocking him. After the torture that was the first few timelines after Genocide, they had at least reached an agreement. Every time they did a Pacifist ending, they had a week to try and claim their soul back from Chara, or die trying. Then, Chara would take control for a week before resetting. He didn't like the arrangement at all, but at least it gave him some hope that one day, he may be free.

"Good Lord, what on earth is that!" Toriel exclaimed. Frisk looked up. There appeared to be a… Giant flying toaster? They honestly couldn't tell what it was. The 'Thing' flew close to them, landing right beside them. As its feet touched the ground, its wings folded up back into its body, and Frisk could see he was holding what appeared to be two humans… No, never mind, they're robots, stepping towards them.

"Oh Yeah!" the thing yelled upon landing. It was definitely some sort of robot, though why anyone would design it like that is beyond him.

"Quiet Balrog, you'll scare them," the girl-robot told it. It pouted at her childishly. "Sorry for my friend, he's a bit of a loud-mouth"

"It's fine, my child. My name is Toriel. What is your name?" Toriel asked them kindly. Chara seemed very interested by these events. They were always interested when something new happened, and in the hundreds of timelines before this one, this had never happened.

"My name's Curly Brace, and this is Quote. Don't worry about him, he's usually pretty quiet. And this is Balrog," she introduced as she pointed towards the large behemoth of a robot, "The murderous robot with a surprising good side!"

"Hey!" Balrog yelled in defiance, " I haven't tried to kill you THAT many times, and I was just following orders!" Curly gave him a smile.

"That doesn't change the fact you've got two murder attempts on me, and God knows how many on Quote!" she giggled. In a way, Frisk was disturbed by how nonchalant Curly was being about an attempted murder. But he couldn't say much, given most of his best friends have tried (And in some cases, succeeded) to kill him.

"Well, I also saved your lives several times, so you can't say anything." Balrog argued. All the while, Frisk was looking at the robot, Quote. He seemed to be the silent type, just like they were. This entire time, he hadn't said a word. He also seemed to have a large collection of guns by his side.

 _"_ _What I wouldn't give for some of those."_ Chara thought from inside them. Frisk tried to get rid of the thought. After seeing the destruction Chara could do with a TOY KNIFE, he shuddered to think of what they could do with some real firepower.

"Balrog, I'm just teasing you," Curly apologised, snapping Frisk from their thoughts. "If I was really still mad at you, I wouldn't have let you come with us."

After that, things settled down for a bit. Toriel told the robots about the events that had transpired in the Underground. From the arrival of Frisk, to the 'mysterious" breaking of the barrier, she told the entire tale of what happened. The robots listened in, carefully paying attention to the fantastic story, not wanting to miss any details.

"Wow," Curly said, breathless. "That sounds like quite the adventure. And here I was thinking the Mimiga were the only underground civilisation." That caught Toriel swiftly off guard.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly, taken aback. She seemed shocked by something Curly had said.

"Erm… I said I thought the Mimiga were the only underground civilisation..." Curly said nervously, worried she had in someway offended the old goat. After that, Toriel straightened herself up, and turned to look at Frisk.

"My child, go and gather Asgore and as many of the others as you can find as quickly as possible. Tell him it is a matter of urgent importance. And also tell him it has nothing to do with our relationship, as I know that will be the first thing he thinks of. I will explain when you get back, but spread the message: The Mimiga are alive."


	3. Chapter 3: To the Island!

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 3! As before, any reviews I receive will be mentioned in at the end of the chapter. Also, before anyone asks, last chapter I was using the 'they' pronoun an awful lot to convey Frisk's gender ambiguity. However, I feel this may make it hard to read. If anyone dislikes this, please say so in the reviews. If a few people mention it, I may hold a poll on my profile to decide Frisk's gender for this and future stories. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _"_ _I wander lonely as a cloud, that floats on high o'er vales and hills."_ Asgore hummed the tune in his mind while walking down the mountainside. He had never liked the old human poem when he was with Toriel; he'd never really understood it. Now though, with them separated, the words comforted him.

 _"When all at once I saw a crowd, a host, of golden daffodils."_ Asgore sighed as he saw the flowers all around. They were the same shade of gold as THOSE flowers. Chara's favourite. The ones Asriel died for, bringing them back from the surface. At first, Asgore had wanted to destroy the plants, but, after realising it was the last thing his children had given him, he decided to treasure the flowers, and to always grow them in his garden. That way, a small part of them would always be there.

"Asgore!" Frisk yelled from behind him. He straightened up. He would not let the child see him in his melancholy. That would just add one more thing to the list of unforgivable things he had done to Toriel.

"Asgore, Toriel told me to get you, and that it was a matter urgent importance!" the child sputtered out. He wondered if perhaps Toriel was finally ready to talk about their relationship. They were on the surface, after all, and maybe this meant they could start over.

"She said it's got nothing to do with your relationship," oh well, maybe next time, "And to tell you that the Mimiga are alive!" This made him gasp in shock. The Mimiga? But he thought they were all dead, after what that deplorable beast the humans called a king had done to them.

"Come on, we've got to get back up the mountain, and the others are already there!" Asgore nodded. Whatever was going on, he had to be there for it. And if what the child said was true, than… This changed everything.

XXXXXX

"My child, it is good to see you back. I see you have brought Asgore with you." Toriel said as they reached the summit of Mt. Ebott. She seemed almost ready to fall over with stress. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and even Mettaton were already there. Balrog had gotten his wings out again as well, and Curly looked anxious, confused with what was going on. Quote seemed quiet as ever.

"Alright," Balrog exclaimed, "I can take you up to the island two at a time. Who wants to go first?" Toriel stepped boldly forward.

"Frisk and I should go first. I believe I can explain the situation to them on the way there."

"Tori, are you sure we shouldn't..." Toriel cut Asgore off. If looks could kill, this one would have caused genocide. The heat from the glare was so intense, that had anyone been standing between them, they would have gotten third-degree burns.

"NO, Asgore. I believe Frisk and I should go first. Then, Curly and Quote, followed by Sans and Papyrus, then Undyne and Alphys, and finally, you and Mettaton." Mettaton looked at Asgore, then stuck his tongue out and gave Asgore a cheeky wink. Asgore gulped.

 _"Bwa ha ha ha haaa! Dad will NEVER be able to handle him. Oh, I can already imagine how it's going to go." C_ hara thought. Frisk hated agreeing with them on anything, but even he had to admit that this was going to be hilarious.

"W-W-Wait," stuttered Alphys, "C-C-Can't you just fly their y-y-yourself, Mettaton?"

"Oh yes," sighed Mettaton, "I suppose we'll just have to wait until next time, deary!" And with that, Mettaton took off into the air. In completely the wrong direction. Chara couldn't stop laughing.

"Does he even know where he's… Never mind. My child, hold tight onto Balrog. It is time you learned another side to a story you already knew..." Toriel started as Balrog picked up Frisk and started to gain momentum. Frisk waved to his friends below as he started to take off into the sky.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, back on the ground, a tiny flower looked up to a short, big-boned skeleton.

"HEY, SMILEY TRASH-BAG! LOOK DOWN HERE!" Flowey yelled up at Sans. The skeleton looked down to him.

"hey, you don't normally come above ground. what's the occasion?" the short skeleton asked. Flowey frowned at him.

"I heard something new was happening, and I want to be involved."

"heh, are you sure you want to leave? after all, you have your ROOTS in this area." Sans chuckled. Flowey groaned. He looked up annoyedly at Sans.

"Look, are you gonna help me, or not? Cause if you aren't, I'll just find a way up there myself in the next reset." Sans looked down at the plant, considering his options. On one hand, he hated the flower with a passion. Chara may have been the one with the knife, but Flowey was the encouragement behind the aim. On the other hand, he did seem to be a catalyst for events, both good and bad. If he brought the flower, maybe something might happen that would permanently stop the resets.

"why not? i'm too lazy to stop you anyway. wrap your roots around my leg. we don't want you..."

"Don't you dare..."

"GROWING away."


	4. Chapter 4: A Tragic Tale of Misery

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to this particular fanfiction! As usual, if there are any reviews by the time I finish this chapter, I will mention them at the end. Special shoutout to linkthetoaoftime for my first favourite! Thank you so much. Also, just wanted to mention, while the first 5 chapters of this story will have been uploaded consecutively, after that I will only be updating once a week (Or twice a week, depending on how much spare time I have). This is to make sure the story won't end too soon, and make people more likely to catch a glance of it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! And strap yourselves in, cause this is gonna be the longest chapter yet!**

"Now, Frisk, I know you must be very confused about what's going on right now, but I promise, there is a good explanation." Frisk looked down at the view below. In the distance, he could see the moonlight glimmering in the ocean's water.

"This story begins a long time ago. A VERY long time ago, back when the seven sorcerers first constructed the barrier. It is not documented in many history books, but the seven sorcerers were all from the same bloodline. Magic ran through their veins. Also not documented was that the war itself, while started on the human side, would never have gone ahead were it not for the human's king. He was a despicable man, whom was favoured by none. But in those times, rulers also ran in bloodlines, and could not be changed. When the king ordered the barrier to be constructed, one of the sorcerers protested against locking us underground."

"His name was Ballos. The king refused to listen to the kind man, so Ballos instead made a different point: That the wild, feral Monsters could not be contained with the rest of us as they were indigenous to certain habitats. The king didn't care about the well being of any of us, so Ballos tried to make a point he knew would appeal to the king: That the wild Monsters could be used for hunting. That caught the king's attention, and so he ordered for those Monsters to be moved to a floating island within his kingdom, so he could hunt them with ease in his spare time. He truly was a terrible man. Also moved to the island were the Gaudi, a cockroach-like Monster species that was tribal in nature. They were carnivorous, and so they were kept on the island to cull the other Monsters. With all that done, Ballos finally sealed the barrier with a heavy heart. I would not have liked to be him: That king was a cruel man, and later punished Ballos for his impertinence... But I am getting ahead of myself."

"You would expect that to be the end of our contact with the outside world, but no. You see, another of the sorcerers, Misery, had powerful control over teleportation magic. She was also against the imprisonment of the monsters, and promised that one day, when the king was dead, she would break the barrier herself with her magic. She was a nice child, though she was quite passionate about everything she did. All that changed, however, when one day she burst into the throne room, bawling crying..."

XXXXXX

" _Dum dee dum," Asgore hummed to himself as he watered the tree outside his house. It didn't appear to be doing so well; all of its leaves had fallen off, and each year it produced fewer and fewer of them. Still, he supposed that couldn't be helped, given he was growing it underground._

 _"Hello, my dearest," Toriel said, nuzzling his nose as she approached him. "How's the gardening going?"_

 _"Not too well. This poor tree seems to want to give up. Tree, you have to stay DETERMINED!" he chuckled, pretending to scold the tree. Toriel burst out laughing. She always loved his sense of humour._

 _Suddenly, Misery burst into the room from nowhere, her usually perfect mascara dripping down her face, her usually pale white cheeks red with emotion. Toriel, seeing her distress, picked her up in an embrace, and asked her what was wrong._

 _"It's th_ _at horrible_ _KING_ _, and my stupid MOTHER, and my poor_ _UNCLE_ _, and everything is terrible, Terrible, TERRIBLE!" she bawled out,_ _sobs in between each word. Toriel patted her on the back, and told her everything would be alright. Asgore excused himself inside to make her a cup of tea, and to get her a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She was still crying when he returned. When she finally calmed down, Toriel asked her once again what was wrong._

 _"The king… He came to our house in the middle of the night, with a pack of soldiers. They said they had an arrest warrant for my uncle. When he asked what he was guilty of, the king said: Being more popular than I am. He then smiled evilly. I warned him. I warned Ballos not to go. But he said that not going would set a bad precedent. That he would prove himself to be the better man. That was when the king spat in his face. Later that night, while I was wrapped up in my bed in worry, I heard a wailing sound. It was so loud, that it must have been heard all across the kingdom. The king was torturing him, and I had to stop it. But when I went to help my uncle, you know what happened? MY STUPID MOTHER," she yelled, as if hoping her mother could hear, "Locked me in my room with magic, and said I shouldn't help him. Said that I couldn't go against my uncle's wishes, despite the fact she has FUNCTIONING EARS and could HEAR uncle Ballos' pain just as much as I could. Two hours later, a loud explosion boomed across the kingdom. It was my uncle. The pain had driven him insane, and_ _he went on a rampage, killing everyone in sight, even… even his wife, Persephone, and my best friend and cousin, Joy. We were only protected by my mother's force field around our cottage. When she finally got control of him, she locked him underground on that floating island, far from civilisation, with a spell similar to the barrier spell."_

 _She sniffled, "I could have saved him. I could have saved all of them. But I didn't..." The tears rolled down her face. She sighed, and seemed to come to some revelation within herself._

 _"I may have lost a lot," she began, "but I can at least begin to make amends. Starting with you guys. I have a friend; he's one of these new-fangled mechanical devices, but when he proved useless for his purpose, I used some of my magic to give him sentience. With his help, perhaps we can finally work on using some of my poor uncle's magic to break the barrier._ _I… I'll see you soon. And hopefully, when we next meet, it will be in sunlight." And with that she teleported away._

 _XXXXXX_

"Hey!" Balrog exclaimed, "I was mentioned in your story! I was that mechanical device Misery brought to life."

"Really? But you look so modern, not in any way medieval." Toriel replied. She seemed surprised, but after all that had happened in such a short amount of time, she was pretty much at her limit of how surprised someone could get.

"Well..." Balrog said, blushing, "I have had a few upgrades over the years. The transition from wood to metal was probably the one that took most getting used to. Thanks for noticing though."

" _You're rubbing off too much on her,"_ Chara thought, _"Soon she'll be flirting with a clump of grass."_

"It was around a hundred years til we saw Misery again. Those with magic in them don't tend to age unless they want to, or until they have children. Still, despite not growing a day older, she had changed dramatically..."

XXXXXX

 _It was a beautiful day in the hall of judgement. It was the closest thing to a church or religion the Monsters had, and so it was considered sacred. Toriel was washing one of the windows, when Asgore came up beside her._

 _"How's my beautiful, gorgeous wife and the little baby in her tummy doing today" he said cheerfully. She smiled at him. They were so in love at this time, that they would have given the world for each other. All of a sudden, a familiar sound of magic was heard behind them. Toriel turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in a long time._

 _"Misery!" she cried out, rushing towards the girl. She wasn't the same as before, though. No longer did a fierce smile charm her face. Instead, she seemed despondent and bitter, as if she'd given up on the world._

 _"Toriel," Misery said quietly, giving her the weakest smile she had ever seen, "I'm sorry to say, but our meeting is not a happy one. The attempt I made to harness my uncle's power was foolish, and now I bear chains to a new master every few centuries." Toriel looked at her, confused and concerned.  
_

 _"The newest of my masters has given me a dreadful task," she continued. "He is a scientist, crossed between the feral Monsters on the island and a man. He was studying the monsters who were imprisoned down here, and he wishes to use one of the species as a weapon of mass destruction. He wants me to use his power, and to summon all of the Mimiga related Monsters to the floating island for testing." The poor girl looked like she would have cried, but she was all out of tears. The couple were on the verge of collapsing. They had no idea how bad the effects of this would be. What would this do to morale, which was bad enough as it was? How would friends of the families react? And, most importantly, what would happen to the Mimiga when they were taken to the island?_

 _"I will make this quick," she said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, the entire Underground seemed… Quieter. Something was wrong. Desperately wrong. Asgore was on the brink of tears._

 _"I teleported their belongings up to the island as well, so at least they can live as comfortably as I can possibly make it for them." Misery looked back towards the couple. "Please forget me. I have done nothing to anyone except bring my namesake, and I am truly sorry. It would be better for you just to forget I existed. Goodbye."_

 _"Wait!" Toriel screamed as the girl teleported away. "Come back!" But there was nothing but silence in the Underground. Asgore and Toriel lied on the ground together, crying. They stayed like that for a while._

XXXXXX

"No-one was happy for the months following that incident. Then, just as the pain was starting to ebb away, my son was born. Things returned basically normal for a long time after that. Asriel didn't want to age much, not until Chara came by centuries later. And you know the story from there." Toriel glanced up after finishing her tale. A dark shape obscured the moon's light above them. They had finally arrived at the island.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiarity Brooding

**Hello again, and welcome back to Unstoppable Forces and Immovable Forces!** **Sorry I haven't updated when I said I would, but I have somewhat mediocre excuses!**

 **Flowey off screen: "You suck at writing!"**

 **Me: "I'd like to see you do better!" Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed while I was writing this chapter! I've decided since, with a hectic schedule at home, and repeated writers block, that I won't be setting an actual schedule for uploading. But don't worry! I'll make sure I update frequently enough. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Upon landing on the island, everyone looked around at their strange surroundings. From the island, you could see for miles around. It was an almost hypnotizing effect, watching the clouds drift by. When Balrog had finally carried everyone to the island, Frisk saw how nervous Toriel and Asgore seemed, a sense of worry and regret emanating off of them.

"Now that we're all here," Toriel started as everyone saw Mettaton flying around in the distance, "Well, except HIM, I think we should all head in towards where-ever the Mimiga are currently living. Lead the way, please."

However, before they left, Frisk heard a thought within their mind, a thought that shivered them to the bone and made them start to lose hope.

" _Six days left."_

XXXXXX

"So, em, Undyne, are you excited to m-m-meet the Mimiga?" Alphys asked as they walked through the eery, abandoned plantation towards the nearest teleporter. The entire room was lit by a strange, dim orange light, somewhat like Hotland back in the Underground.

"HECK YEAH! You know I love meeting new monsters, especially ones I've never seen before. What do they look like?"

"Well, erm, from what I researched about them in the History archive, they're somewhat like Rabbit monsters, but their fur is varying shades of white and their ears are a lot more droopy." Alphys explained as she tried to climb over a root in the ground. When she couldn't get over it, Undyne picked her up and jumped over it. Alphys thanked her.

"Do you think they'll be nice to us, or hostile?" Undyne asked as a small building came into sight. There was a pond full of Gunfish on the way to the house, but thankfully there were stepping stones all along the way.

"E-em, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't be nice to us," Alphys replied as one of the Gunfish spat water in her face, following which Undyne punched it across the room.

"I hope you're right."

XXXXXX

It was official: Sans was lost. Flowey had ran away the second he had a chance to 'explore', and Sans was certain he had gone across a bridge when everyone else had gone under it. Oh well, at last he'd have some time to himself. He noticed a door in front of him, and decided it would be a good time to practice some knock-knock jokes. He knocked on the door, honestly not caring if there was anyone there or not.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice replied.

"hatch."

"Hatch who?" she asked.

"gee, sounds like you have a bad cold there, lady." The woman on the other side of the door burst in laughter, and told him it was the best joke she'd heard in years. The two talked for awhile, neither really sure who the other was, but enjoying the company nonetheless. Then the woman mentioned she had a daughter.

"Her name is Sue," she started, "and she's down on the surface with her brother at the moment, just to get away from here for a while. She used to be the image of me, but recently a strange turn of events turned her into one of those Mimiga. She's still trying to get used to it though."

Sans bones chilled as he suddenly realised that he had been talking to a human this whole time. His interactions with humans were limited, and of those most weren't the best. Still, she seemed nice enough, so he decided to stay a while longer.

"I, unfortunately, can't leave here quite so easily. I'm a researcher, you see. I'm currently investigating a mysterious chemical that seems to be concentrated in red flowers which grow in this area. The chemical causes a force which seems to be very strong, capable even of stopping death itself."

Sans froze. This sounded familiar. Too familiar. He needed to ask her something. Urgently.

"hey, sorry to interrupt, but where i'm from we're actually researching a very similar force. it wouldn't happen to be concentrated also very highly within people, would it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It might be a good idea if we could collaborate our projects. My team and I are currently trying to develop a device that can remove the chemical from some poor Mimiga that are filled with the stuff."

"we already have a device that can do that from dead hosts, but we don't have the capabilities to build one that could take it from a living host. if i brought you the plans for such a device, could you develop one? and, preferably in a gun format?"

An audible gasp occurred from the other side of the door."It's an unusual request, but I believe I could. It would be so helpful for the poor Mimiga, the chemical also drives them insane you see. How fast could you get them here?"

Sans teleported to the True Lab, grabbed the plans, and teleported back in the blink of an eye.

"as a matter of fact, i have them on me now. how long would it take you to build such a device? i need one for… personal reasons."

"About a week at most. I'm so glad to have met you, this could be a breakthrough in the research!"

Sans grinned a hopeful grin. As far as he was aware, that little demon on the kid's shoulder was tied directly to his determination. If the kid had his determination taken from them, that thing would no longer have any control over him, and then they could finally have a TRUE reset.

"I do have a request though. I can't leave my lab for more than a few hours, and while Sue's brother, Kazuma, is very kind, he really can't look after himself most of the time, let alone her. Could you promise to keep an eye on her for me, please?" The woman sounded regretful as she said this, as if she was ashamed she couldn't look after her daughter herself.

Sans sighed. He hated making promises. He had made two already in his life, and he couldn't keep either of them. However, knowing how important this was, it was more than worth the risk.

"i promise."


	6. Chapter 6: Finally, Actual Mimiga!

**Hello, and thank you again for reading this story. You have now passed five chapters, which means you either like the story, or are busy procrastinating. I'm happy with either. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or followed the story, it means so much to me. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Stepping into the teleporter, Frisk felt a feeling somewhat similar to San's magic, but much… colder. More mechanical. Thankfully, the sensation only lasted a few seconds before he fell face-first out of it onto the floor. Wiping the dirt from his face, he looked at the room surrounding him, and noticed the thick layer of dust building up on all the furniture, as if the room hadn't been cleaned up in a long time.

"Oh dear, I forgot how dusty this place is," Curly exclaimed as she walked out of the teleporter. "Had I known we'd be coming back here so soon, with visitors no less, I would have definitely cleaned up." Behind her, Quote stepped through the teleporter, meaning everyone was now here with the exception of Sans, who had gone missing, and Balrog, who couldn't fit in the teleporter and so had gone searching for Sans on his way to the village. He did mention, however, that he wouldn't be entering the village. He said he wouldn't be welcome there, a feeling Frisk more than understood, albeit for (Hopefully) different reasons.

"My, that teleporter really is something spectacular. We should put one back in New Home, when we go back to get the other Monsters," Asgore speculated as they walked around the room. It was at this point Frisk noticed something odd about the male robot, Quote. Not only did he not like talking, but as soon as he'd entered this room, he seemed distant. Almost as if he was remembering something from times past.

At that moment, a group of rabbit people burst through the door, holding guns. Upon seeing Curly and Quote however, the one in charge, a small one wearing glasses, a green waistcoat and a cap told the others they were fine, following which all the others laid down there weapons and collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Quote, hey Curly. Sorry about the panic there, Professor Booster installed an alarm for the teleporter so we could be prepared for any surprise attacks. How have you been?" Just then, Toriel gasped and stepped forward boldly, a sense of familiarity across her face.

"Jack Rabbit, is that any way to treat your superiors?" she asked. Jack suddenly grew visibly smaller, as if only now he recognised who she was. He squeaked out…

"Q-Q-Queen Dreemur?"

XXXXXX

"WOO-HOO!" screamed Sue as she did a loop-the loop on her flying dragon. Kazuma looked on, proud of his sister's capabilities. She was having the time of her life, laughing as she flew through the air as if there was nobody watching. There were a few watching, however. Most seemed just curious; after all, it wasn't every day you saw a Mimiga riding a dragon in a village. That was when a teen wearing a black hoody showed an interest.

"FREAK!" he yelled as he threw a rock at her. What he was not expecting the dragon to catch it with it's tail and throw it right back at him.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, JERK!" she yelled back as he ran away, fearful of what the girl might do if he stayed around. After that, the mood dampened a lot, and Sue soon wanted to go home. Upon opening the front door, a smell of pancakes wafted out to greet them. Itoh had been cooking them up lunch in the kitchen while they were out. Kazuma went to put the dragon in the stable while Sue sat down to eat.

"So, how was flying today?" asked Itoh as Sue took some blueberry jam and smeared it across the first pancake in the stack. She gave him a familiar look, the same exasperated look she gave him every time she came back from going out.

"It was fine, at first. Then some idiot threw a rock at me and told me I was a freak." Water glistened slightly in her eyes, as if she'd cry if she could, but she had no more tears to give. Itoh pulled her into a familiar hug, and reminded her everything was alright.

"Listen to me. You have so much to be thankful for. You have a brother who cares about you, a roof over your head, and a better personality than any of those people, no, FREAKS, who make fun of you because of how you look. Remember, both of us are in this together, and that they're just jealous that they'll never stand out half as much as you do. And someday, everything will go back to the way it was, before the island. I promise."

Sue nodded, as if she knew what he said could be true, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. They ate the rest of there pancakes in silence, an awkward silence, but less awkward than any conversation could ever be at that moment in time. After, she thanked Itoh for the pancakes, and went quietly to bed. She took her teddy out, and undid the zipper on his back to show a picture of her whole family, before her Dad died and her Mom left for research and she was turned into a stupid rabbit. She held the photo close to her for the rest of the night.

" _Five days left. Tick, tock, your time's running out Frisk._ "


	7. Chapter 7: Political Dribble

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but I had exams. All clear now though, so no holding back! I'm at more than 450 views, from places I've only dreamed of seeing, which is astonishing to me. So I'd like to give a shout out to my viewers from the U.S.A, Australia, the U.K, Canada, the Philippines, Hong Kong, Portugal, France, and of course, my home country of Ireland! Biggest shout out to the one person from Indonesia, Brazil, and Russia. You guys rock! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

After all of the hubbub which came from Jack apologising to Toriel for ten minutes (Four of which were spent sobbing on the floor begging for mercy), things settled down a lot. Everyone was exhausted after the long day, so they were invited to stay the night, with Toriel and Frisk in a temporary camp in the Assembly Hall, Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus in Arthur's house, Curly and Quote somewhere called 'Sand Zone' and Asgore in the Shack. In the morning, they all went to the farm, where it was decided they should talk about the future with the new leader of the Mimiga, Jack.

"Is everyone here?" asked Asgore as the meeting began.

"yup," said Sans, who teleported into the farm at that very moment. "the only one not here is mettaton, and last i heard he was having a FLYING time."

"WHERE WERE YOU SANS?" asked Papyrus. "YOU WERE MISSING FOR SEVERAL HOURS! I WAS WORRIED SICK."

"We can talk about this later," Toriel interrupted. "For now, we must discuss the events which have transpired since the Mimiga were taken above ground. We need to know everything which has occurred before we can talk about the future. Jack, start when you're ready."

It took hours to cover everything which had happened to the Mimiga, with a lot of details being lost, only to be corrected by one of the robots. Papyrus was told to leave the room several times during the worst parts, and was more than happy to. Toriel burst into tears several times, and one of the Mimiga had to give her a tissue. The story got particularly intense when Curly and Quote became involved in it, and everyone collectively thought how it ended was bittersweet. Still, once it was out of the way, everyone saw the inhabitants of the island in a different light, particularly the Monster's views of Balrog. Jack was also surprised at the large robot's actions within the Sanctuary; however, he stated clearly that Balrog wasn't welcome in the village anytime soon, which everyone understood perfectly.

" _Hmm,_ " thought Chara, _"that robot, Quote, should have the highest LV in history. I wonder what it would be like to take him on? It would certainly take a few tries to kill him, especially with those guns."_ Frisk closed their eyes, and tried not to think about it. Meanwhile, the Monsters had begun to tell their story. Curly had already told Jack the basics of it, but it was now covered in much more detail with everyone there to tell it. Quote looked Frisk in a peculiar way during the entirety of the tale, as if he was analysing them. As if there was something not adding up. By the end of it all, it was late in the afternoon.

"Look at the time! You young ones must be bored stiff," exclaimed Asgore. "Here, Curly, Quote, mind taking them for a tour around the island? It would allow Toriel, Jack and I to talk about political matters." Curly beamed happily at the prospect.

"Of course!" she said. "Just follow me, guys! The Bushlands is beautiful this time of year." Finally, as they left the room, Quote took their gaze off Frisk, before rushing ahead. They smiled. At least, even if the timeline went bad, they will have met some new, interesting people.

XXXXXX

Quote darted into the small checkpoint room, quickly uploading what he'd learned to his save data. Curly may have had the better AI of the two of them, and a better way with words, but he did have a few features which made him technologically advanced to her. One of those were his retinal scanners, which allowed him to see what really made up organisms. And the child back there had been the first creature he'd ever seen with Determination (As he knew the compound to be known) that was that high. He was also the only creature he'd ever seen which had multiple LV results, which were both 1 and 20 at the same time.

Thankfully, nothing unusual had happened. Yet. With DT levels that high, the child, he thought, may even be able to go back in time. It certainly sounded like it, given just how 'coincidentally' Frisk managed to gain everyone's trust. This was deeply troubling to Quote. However, he wouldn't do anything. Not until he knew for sure.

Quote heard Curly calling outside. He sighed silently; hopefully this was all just a big misunderstanding. With his memory uploaded to the file, he went out to go with the others to Bushlands. He had a few people he wanted to catch up with.

XXXXXX

Misery looked out into the distant sky, which stretched for miles in front of her towards the horizon. The sun burned into her eyes, and she couldn't help but be filled with both grief and happiness at the same time. On one hand, she was free. Free to go where ever she wanted, whenever she wanted, with whoever she wanted. However, while she knew it was for the best that her uncle was at peace, it didn't help her stem her tears. As she wallowed in self pity, she heard the ground behind her make a strange noise, like a plant being uprooted. She turned with her staff pointed at the noise.

"Who dares disturb the witch Misery while I am in grief?" She questioned. If it were one of those rabbits, they were REALLY gonna get it. And if it was a robot, ANY robot, she would take great satisfaction in tearing it into scrap metal.

"HEY, where do you think you're pointing that thing, lady!" She looked around herself, carefully looking for any signs of movement. Just then, a small yellow flower with a creepy grin popped out in front of her, causing her to fall backwards.

'W-Who are you?" she asked fiercely. She couldn't let anyone know she had been frightened, not even for a second. ESPECIALLY when a flower of all things was the cause of it.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the creature replied. "I'm new here, and I was just looking around." The witch was now curious as to where such a strange creature had come from, and what reason it would have for coming to such a miserable little island.

"Why on Earth would you come here?" she asked. The flower sighed.

"You aren't the only one who wants to throw themselves a pity party."


	8. Chapter 8: Who hates it More?

**Hello, and welcome back! Remember, if you like the story, please leave a review with any criticism so that I can improve. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The two of them sat in silence for most of the day. In a way, it comforted both of them, knowing that someone was nearby, and yet they didn't need to talk. Of course all good things must come to an end, and eventually questions had to be asked. It was Misery who breached the silence.

"So… You're a flower, eh? I haven't seen anyone like you before."

"You should be very thankful you haven't," Flowey replied. The quiet returned for a few moments.

"So… What does a girl like you have to be so sad about?" He asked her, barely caring about the answer.

"My entire life, all I've done is ruin things for other people. It would be better for everyone if I had never existed. So what's your story? Why on Earth would a FLOWER be sad?"

Flowey sighed. He was actually feeling somewhat involved with this conversation. It had been a long time since anyone had been remotely interested in him, or his 'life'.

"Same reason as you. I just wish I had never been in the first place." This comment infuriated Misery beyond belief. How dare this 'thing' insult her with the assumption that his problems were somehow as significant as hers? It may not have been intentional, but she was still livid.

"You think your problems are so great? Have you ever been forced to listen to a relative shrieking out as he died in pain? Well, have you?" Misery asked indignantly.

"You'd be surprised. Have you ever been powerful to the point where it's godlike, before having it taken away by a complete idiot who barely knows what he's doing?" Flowey replied.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Have you ever had to give up everything you ever wanted just so that the people you hate can have a shot at a decent life?" Misery commented, raising her tone.

"I have, actually. Do you know what it's like to be forced to cower beneath a being who could kill you at any second, and keeps you there only because you're useful?"

"Have you ever had to deal with a bumbling idiot who believes you can be a nice person, just because you threw a compliment his way once?

"Do you know what it's like to have another being take control of you and force you to do things you didn't want to do?"

"Have you ever tried to kill your best friend, just because you don't care anymore?"

"DO YOU HAVE A NAME AS STUPID AS FLOWEY?"

"DO YOU HAVE A NAME AS STUPID AS MISERY?"

At this point, they were both out of breath from so much yelling. They looked at each other, both wondering what kind of person they were with, and how they had gone through a life as bad as theirs was and come out the other end. Flowey broke the quiet this time.

"Is this really what our lives have come to? Contesting to see who has it worse?" The both of them chuckled slightly at this realisation, in the same way one laughs when they don't know how else to convey any emotion at the time. They went back to watching the clouds float by.

XXXXXX

"Alright guys, right through here is the Bushlands, the plant filled paradise of the island!" Curly yelled, really getting into the hang of this whole 'Tour Guide' thing. Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk and Undyne followed behind her and Quote as they roamed around the overgrown cavern. Like most of the rest of the caves on the island, this one had a strange glow emitting from all of the walls.

"I thought I heard noise outsi… Well, well, if it ain't the hero of the hour!" A Mimiga in a green jacket emerged from a nearby house. "How are you Quote? Life treating you well?"

Quote nodded at him.

"That's good. Hey Curly! I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Curly smiled back at the Mimiga.

"I'm fine, Santa. I hope you've been keeping a good eye on your keys, for once." The Mimiga looked annoyed at that comment.

"Oh come on, I haven't lost my keys THAT many times. Wait a minute..." Santa suddenly patted his pockets, before running back to his house. He pulled at the door for a minute, but it wouldn't open. He turned back to the group.

"Well, err… I was going to invite you inside, but I appear to have locked myself out. Do any of you guys have an idea on how to get in?"

"OOH, OOH, I KNOW, SANTA! WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN THE CHIMNEY, LIKE YOU DO BACK HOME?" Suggested Papyrus. Everyone looked at him, questioning the skeleton's intelligence, with the notable exception of Sans, who was asleep. Quote stepped forward, and pulled out his Fireball. He then burned the door to a crisp. Santa looked on, impressed.

"Good to see you're putting that Fireball I gave you to good use, eh? Let's go inside, and I'll make you and your friends a bite to eat." The group started towards the small, cosy house.

" _Did you see that, partner? We could do a lot with that kind of firepower. Ugh, I think that comedians wearing off on me."_ Chara thought. Frisk believed any influence Sans had on Chara was good thing. However, he knew, that while he was going to regret it later, he had to ignore what Chara was saying. Otherwise, this trip would last shorter then he hoped.


	9. Chapter 9: Romantic Tension

**Hello everyone! I… Have been busy. Very busy. I won't waste your time with excuses, and will instead get straight into the story. From now on, shout outs to new followers and Authors Notes will be at the end of the chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Balrog didn't know what to do. He knew going to Mimiga Village was a bad idea, and so had stayed behind. But now he was bored. He decided to visit his Auntie Jenka and apologise for his recent behaviour towards her. But now, outside her house, he was immediately regretting his decision. He had been really rough towards her last time he'd seen her, and she was probably still getting over Ballos' death. It was too late to turn back though, and so, preparing for the worst, he smashed through the wall.

"Hey Auntie!" He said in his usual boisterous nature as he crashed in, "Are you okay? I wanted to give you a quick update on some recent news, as well as to… Apologise for some of my recent behaviour."

"Balrog, is that you?" Jenka asked as she turned around, adjusting her glasses as se turned. Only one of her dogs, Hajime, was in the room with her. The second Balrog had entered the room, he started yipping like a dog possessed.

"Yup, it's me. I wanted to check if you were okay. I don't know if you know, but..."

"Ballos is dead and you are both free," Jenka interrupted, "And now you are no longer under his control you came to apologise. Better than my daughter in that regard. Still, the past is in the past, and none of us can change it. From the moment Ballos died I decided I'm starting a new chapter in my life. And I have a visitor coming over who may be less than happy to see you, so you may want to leave."

"Oh..." Balrog mumbled. "I'll be on my way then."

"Thanks for coming," Jenka said as Balrog left through the ceiling. She didn't want to make him leave so soon, but having him here reminded her of Misery, and then Ballos. She was honest when she said she was starting a new phase in her life, and any minute now she would have an arrival who would hopefully help her with that.

"The door appears to be destroyed. Should I be concerned?" Dr. Booster asked as he stepped into her home.

"Not at all. Sit down, sit down," she told him as she welcomed her guest. They had a lot in common really. Wisdom gained through age, being long past their prime, having troubles with the modern youth. In a sense, that was what originally brought them together. It had also been surprisingly easy to bond with someone when you were plummeting to your death on a rapidly falling island.

"Sorry, I haven't done this in along time" Dr. Booster said as he leaned into the armchair. Just then, a familiar jingle began across the room…

DATING! START!

XXXXXX

The beams of sunlight cut through the blinds like a sword, sharply awakening all who came into contact with them. With a grumpy moan, Sue removed herself from her blankets and quilts, and proceeded to make her bed and tidy her room to the extent Kazuma would be happy. She then slumped downstairs, still in a sleep-like haze, before sitting herself down to a bowl of shredded wheat, covering it in sugar, and digging in.

Moments later, Itoh ran into the room, whereupon he tripped on the carpet and landed on his face. However, once he had picked himself up, he proceeded to fluster in incomprehensible babble before Sue told him to slow down.

"It's an email from your Mom," he said, which was all she needed to hear before rushing towards the computer in the next room in a practical bunny-hop and jumping into the swivel chair and opening the message.

'Hey Itoh, Sue, Kazuma,

No progress on the re-transformation machine yet, but I recently received a massive breakthrough on the Mimiga un-raging device due to help from a new source. I'll inform you guys on any news as it comes along. And Itoh, make sure Sue doesn't have TOO much sugar. I know the sweet tooth she has when I'm not around.

Lots of love, Momorin.'

"A breakthrough on the un-raging device! Hey, that's good news, right?" Said Itoh, but while Sue gave a weak smile, it was easy to tell she was disappointed.

"Yeah I guess… But I was really hoping on progress on the re-transformation device." And with that sad mumble she headed off to the stables to reunite with her dragon, and take her mind off things. It wasn't fair, she thought. If it weren't for that stupid witch… She paused, an idea racing across her mind.

"If I find Misery, now she no longer has a master, she might help me!" She said to herself, as with typical Sue fierceness she climbed on her dragon and started flying towards the Island, not realising the consequences her actions would have.

XXXXX

 **Now, I would to thank all the new followers, Arcanothefurry, Fireiy, FluffySheepLion, KashKey, MagicKnight573, Silicon42, TJenkins006, Totoisnothere, Twebster900, and yaoiprincess101, for the patience they have in waiting so long for a new chapter. Thanks also to all who faved and reviewed! My schedule is still hectic, but hopefully it shouldn't be another year before the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Better Safe than Sorry

**Hey, welcome back to Unstoppable Forces and Immovable Objects! Again, authors note is below, so see you there!**

"Follow me everyone, Chako's house is this way!" exclaimed Santa as he lead the group through the Bushlands. After a brief, delicious snack in Santa's house, he had offered to give them all a tour of his small part of the island. The surrounding vegetation in the area was lush and green; it amazed most of the Monsters, with Alphys in utter glee at seeing all of the plants she'd only ever read about, or seen in a book. Meanwhile, Undyne and Papyrus were in awe at how much green was in the area, their brief moment on the surface being the only other possible comparison. Sans was less amazed, having (At one point or another) visited a public park in a previous save. He still found the wildlife in this area quite interesting, especially the floating jellyfish, or 'Jellies' as Santa called them.

Frisk and Quote eyed each other nervously the whole time, and it didn't take a genius (Or in this case, an AI with highly advanced emotion reading capabilities) to realise that there was something up. Curly skipped over to Frisk and Quote, and asked politely if she could borrow Quote for a few moments. With no objection from Frisk, the two of them separated from the main group, whereupon Curly confronted him about the unusual behaviour.

"What is going on between you and Frisk?" she asked. "You two look like you're going to pounce on each other at any minute."

Momentarily, Quote considered not telling Curly his concerns. After all, it may be nothing, in which case he didn't want her to become unnecessarily upset or concerned. On the other end of the spectrum, if it was something, and she was unprepared, she wouldn't be in a good position to defend herself. He couldn't forgive himself if that happened. He briefly told her about his concerns based on child's high DT reading, multiple LV readings, and seemingly too-happy ending in an Underground rooting for his demise.

"Hmm… That does sound very strange. I agree with you that with DT that high, the kid should definitely be able to reverse time. But based on the outcome of that ability, is it really so bad?" Curly questioned, pointing towards Undyne, who was attempting to climb as high as she could on Chako's house while the other Monsters egged her on (With the exception of Alphys, who had momentarily fainted from the excitement).

"Still," she whispered as she handed him the Polar Star and took back her Machine Gun, "It's better to be safe than sorry. When we get back to the village, you should check with the Gunsmith and see if he can upgrade this. I can use my Machine Gun if Frisk tries to give me any trouble."

Quote smiled in response, agreeing with Curly's sentiments. Better safe than sorry, even if Frisk didn't appear to have a harmful bone in his body. Together, they re-joined with the main group as Chako emerged to investigate the ruckus outside her home.

XXXXXX

While Papyrus was encouraging Undyne with her parkour up the house, and Sans was holding an unconscious Alphys up with great difficulty, Frisk watched the pair of robots who had gone off to the side suspiciously.

 _"Do you think they're talking about us? I bet you they're talking about us."_ thought Chara. Frisk tried to ignore them, and see if he could hear any of Curly and Quote's conversation. Unfortunately, the two robots appeared to be whispering, making all of Frisk's efforts for naught. Just before they re-approached, Frisk briefly saw a metallic shine as they appeared to exchange guns, leaving Curly with a much larger weapon

 _"He probably doesn't trust you around her, and wanted to give her something better defence wise. Can't say I blame him, partner."_ Frisk hoped that Chara was wrong, but given their tendency in the past to being annoyingly right at inopportune moments, it was a small hope.

Suddenly, a bright blue Mimiga emerged from the doorway of the house just as Undyne reached the roof and Alphys came back around. Her fur appeared heavily dyed, and she had heavy make-up with dark red lipstick. Frisk assumed the Mimiga was Chako, the Mimiga that Santa had been bringing them to see.

"What are you people? Santa, what's the meaning of all this?" asked Chako, who was very confused with the sight of a group of creatures unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"Chako, these are other Monsters who have recently escaped the Underground, the place your parents were locked up before ol' Misery guts brought us all up here." explained Santa. Chako gave a small gasp in realisation, before introducing herself to the group.

"My name's Chako, as you've already gathered," she said, "and your names would be?"

"M-m-my name's Alphys," explained the doctor, "and this is Sans." She pointed towards Sans, who was asleep on the warm grass after holding Alphys up.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DELIGHTED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE." exclaimed Papyrus as he took Chako's hand. Chako smiled with a small blush at the polite (But loud) skeleton. Suddenly, a flurry of scales fell from the sky, knocking Chako off her feet.

"And my name's Undyne." Undyne said with a loud chuckle as she helped the startled Mimiga back onto her feet. After introductions were made and everyone settled down, the party headed into Chako's house for a cup of tea.

The group were quite were quite tired after this, and decided to head back to the village. After an exaggerated goodbye from Chako to Quote (During which she repeatedly called him 'Her hero' to his great embarrassment) they were on their way, with the exception of Santa, who had dropped his key along the way and decided to stay the night at her house. One trip through the teleporter later, and they were back in Mimiga village.

 **Thanks to everyone who's given this a favourite and reviewed, and thanks especially to everyone new who followed, including GodoftheAntichamber, Maxiforce and Saitama1155. See you next time.**


End file.
